


Who are you?

by CastielWinchestr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alzheimer's Disease, Dean as Alzheimers, Hospitals, Losing Memories, M/M, One-Shot, Weddings, it's pretty sad, sad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchestr/pseuds/CastielWinchestr
Summary: "It's the story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak." I start. "They met in 12th grade. Dean fell in love with him right away and asked him out even if he thought that Castiel was straight and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened in both of their lives because 3 years later, they were fiancé. But then, Dean was diagnosed with Alzheimers."It's kind of like the notebook but not really.





	

I take a deep breath and open the door of his hospital room. Right as I walk in his room, he lifts his head and smiles at me. 

"Hello, who are you?" He asks me like he did yesterday or the day before. 

"I'm here to tell you a story." I say and he nods.

I take the chair in the corner and bring it next to his bed. I sit down and look at his beautiful green eyes.

"It's the story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak." I start. "They met in 12th grade. Dean fell in love with him right away and asked him out even if he thought that Castiel was straight and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened in both of their lives because 3 years later, they were fiancé." Dean looks at me with eyes full of interest. 

~

Dean opened his eyes and turn around and to be greeted my big blue eyes looking at him. 

"Hey baby." Dean said and grabbed the back of his fiancé and soon to be husband's head and pressed their lips together. Castiel smiled in the kiss and pulled back. 

"You ready for today?" Castiel asked in his deep morning voice. 

"Ready as I ever will." Dean says and warmly smiled at Castiel. 

"I love you." Castiel said. 

"I love you more." Dean answered.

"If you say so." He said and kissed Dean. 

~

Both of their families were already sitting on the benches in the church. Sam, sitting next to his beautiful girlfriend Jessica, Mary next to him. On the other side was Cas' family; Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, Anna and Michael were all sitting next to each other all looking excited for their baby brother. 

Dean began to walk down the aisle, John, with a warm smile on his face, beside him. Dean looked at Cas, who's standing at the end of the aisle, Chuck beside him.

Dean stood across from Castiel and they were holding hands. The priest was talking but neither of them were listening, they were lost in each other's eyes. 

"Castiel James Novak, do you, in the better or the worse, take Dean Henry Winchester as your husband?" The priest asked. 

"I do." Castiel said with big wide eyes and a large smile. 

"Dean Henry Winchester, do you, in the better or the worse, take Castiel James Novak as your husband?" The priest asked. 

"I do." 

"You may kiss now." 

Dean grabbed Castiel's face and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Cas grabbed the back of Dean head and kissed back. 

~

"This wedding was the best day of their life. And for 2 long other years they lived happily, until Dean got diagnosed with Alzheimers. The first year, he was fine; he even though the doctor made a mistake. The second year, he started to lose his memories but nothing major. And the third year, he couldn't even remember his own brother. He can only remember some times, but it, unfortunately, doesn't happen often." I finish my story and he looks at me with wide eyes. 

"Cas?" He says in a whisper. I gasp. I haven't heard him say my name in so long. 

"Hey baby." I say as a tear slide down my cheek. Dean cups my face and brings our foreheads together. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cas." 

I don't want this moment to ever end. We stay like this for a few minutes until I feel him pull away. I open my eyes to see Dean starring back at me with eyes full of confusion. 

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He says and my heart stops.


End file.
